


You don't Belong (But You do You always have)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt, god i dont even know, ill update relationships when they happen, im not even going to list the relationships just think about the big name ships, rarepair, theyre not going to be them, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:39:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>each ch is set in the same world. Probably not gonna be chronological every time tho. Im so sad at the lack of some my fav rarepairs especially my kageyama ships this was born of my desire to help others like me. but its also angsty bc im a sinner</p>
<p>y eah....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Hurts

He was born silent and at first the nurses worried, murmuring oh dear is there a complication? Such a small thing...

His skin was blank but that was okay because there were thousands born everyday blank like him. A mark would appear soon, maybe in one or two years, maybe in a few days! If he was romantically inclined then maybe more than one could appear and wasn't that a _lovely_ thought?

Except when one never did.

* * *

"It's not natural."

"Honey please Tobio is only four it's okay-"

"He should at least have one, everyone has one! It's **disgusting**."

"..."

Tobio peered down at his small delicate hands and learned for the first what his father thought of him.

* * *

Ever since humans first traveled the Earth evidence has pointed to soul-marks existing. A person always had at least one, but generally you had two or three. More than that was a bit odd but generally accepted.

Being, well, Blank was just abnormal. 

What kind of person didn't even have a platonic soulmate?

The difference between a romantic and platonic mark was the outline color. Dark red meant a romantic bond, and a lovely gold color indicated a platonic bond. Everyone had at least a platonic bond, though having just a romantic one could happen too. They were merely outlined however, and would only fill in with shades of yellow or red when the soulmates met and touched for the first time.

Don't worry though! You can't miss your soulmate because your mark will feel like its buzzing and warming up when this process happens.

Unless of course you don't have one.

* * *

When he was 12 Kageyama Tobio had mastered the art of avoiding his father's eyes at home. It was fine though! Because....Because he was actually good at something! He'd tell his parents about getting into the Junior High volleyball club and how his past coaches had called him a genius setter( _Genius!_ Tobio was never a...Genius. He was dumb, useless, a freak-) so his father could be proud and maybe smile like he thought he could remember long long ago.

He could be good he really good he just-

"I'm Kageyama Tobio from Akiyama Elementary. I've been playing volleyball since my second year there. I look forward to working with you!"

Third year Oikawa Tooru felt his smile tighten and his hands twitch. That's strange, for some reason he felt...off.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

"Sports? Sports are useless! One injury and you're out of a job. Why can't you be good at something **USEFUL**!?"

"..."

"Dear please...Tobio honey I-I'm so happy you were accepted! It's great really-"

"Just don't tell anyone about _**it**_."

"...Yes father."

* * *

"Oikawa-senpai please teach me how to serve!" Tobio felt giddy and hopeful because who knows maybe today he would teach him or-or compliment him!

The first year admired him so much. Oikawa was amazing. He was super good at volleyball, he was the Captain, and everyone liked him! Oikawa was also nice to everyone too.

(Then why isn't he nice to me why why why please I can do good please give me a chance I-)

Kageyama stood still, volleyball clutched between his pale trembling hands.

Oikawa froze, pupils dilated, breath short, and he stared somewhat in a daze at Iwaizumi-or maybe the blank look was for Kageyama who he was going to hit oh god he was going to hit a first year-and Hajime made a sound like a growl and oh **shit** he was pissed.

"Kageyama, sorry, but that'll be all for today." The look he gave Kageyama was a mix between apologetic and he couldn't take what else is conveyed.

"...Okay."

Tobio heard the mumbled "...Sorry..." but he wasn't-

Oikawa was not at fault not Oikawa, it was Tobio who must have done something wrong because that's all he DID so useless!

(The next day the floor smelt like lemon and soap and the three of them pretended nothing happened because nothing happened and it was all HIS fault)

* * *

They find out after a game. The team is showering and the atmosphere is great! Everyone is laughing, joking around, or saying hey great job today. Senpai compliment Kouhai who preen and grin. 

Of course Tobio ruins it.

"Hey Kageyama where's your mark?" It's Kindaichi who asks.

Tobio likes him, he's a good teammate, a good classmate.

(Maybe a friend? He didn't know. It was best not to socialize too much or they'd find out about him.)

Right now Tobio wishes he didn't know him because it's gone silent and everyone is WATCHING him they're all watching like predators and-

"No way....You don't....You don't have one do you." It's a statement not a question and Kindaichi's mouth hangs open, and Kageyama can see that he regrets asking in the first place.

The team starts treating him differently.

* * *

"Oikawa-senpai I want to say con-"

"You just don't learn do you!? Why can't you leave me alone!?"

"Sen-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Do not call me senpai."

"I-"

"It would just be better if-if a freak like you disappeared! God its no wonder you don't have a soulmate of any kind, who would WANT you!?"

"..."

"I'm leaving, and you better not follow _Kageyama_."

"....Congratulations on graduating senpai."

(It was true really he just never wanted to admit it to think about it but it was true. Who would want him?)

* * *

It was the silence that finally broke him. 

_Thump_.

Silence.

_Thump_.

Fucking silence.

He was captain, he was the team's setter, he was-

"King of the court."

"Fucking Tyrant."

"He's markless of course he's a freak."

Kindaichi was the one who started the nickname. It was back when...when they were friends and Tobio was friends with Kunimi and he hadn't been such a fuck-up. He called him King as a joke, just an inside joke between the three of them until near the end of second year. When the coach had said he was disappointed he wasn't better than Oikawa-se....Oikawa had been already. 

What was Genius anyways? Volleyball was easy for him to understand, but he was human. He was human. Just because he knew it a bit better than others didn't mean Kageyama didn't need to practice, didn't need to sweat and pant and cry because he could get it right he was supposed to get it right what was wrong with him-

So he pushed himself. And he pushed the team. They could be better, he could make them the best.

(And maybe he could become like Oikawa maybe he could be loved and adored.)

"King."

King.

King King _King Ki_ ngKingkiNGKINg _KINGKING_ KINGKING **_FUCKING KING_**.

When he sits on the bench he doesn't feel resentment being replaced.

Tobio has stopped feeling much of anything lately.

* * *

"T-Tobio! I'm sorry I didn't expect you home so soon darling, I'll have food ready soon so just-"

"...What are those?"

"Don't worry honey. In fact, this is good news it'll be good for both of us."

"Mom what's going on?"

"I'm...I'm divorcing your father Tobio. We're going to still stay here don't worry, you won't have to leave school but it's for the best. I'm sorry I never could stop him before I-"

Ah.

He had ruined his own mother's happiness.

He watches with a numb feeling as she rambles on, and he can see her rubbing her soul-mark even though she doesn't realize she is.

He's _p_ o _i_ s _o_ n.

Kageyama understands it now.

* * *

"We're losing him!"

"Dammit! Nurse I need you to hook him up, we are NOT letting someone so young die on this table go-"

In retrospect he probably shouldn't have done what he did.

But he was so tired and empty and sad.

Besides, who would miss him?

* * *

An interesting phenomena is the Lazarus syndrome. A person dies but is brought back to life. Miraculous!

What's more of a miracle is what is observed afterwards.

People who are born blank and stay blank for years are rare. But they do exist. So to does the social stigma attached to being born without anyone to share your life with. The sad truth is they almost always resort to suicide because they can't cope. When they attempt suicide and have the Lazarus syndrome occur, a person born without a mark will wake up suddenly with one or two. It's known as Cupid's Folly. 

Legend has it that Cupid made a mistake when giving two souls their marks. For one soul everything was fine and dandy, but for the other it was as if the mark was etched with lead. The opposite of love. Oh how could he have done such a thing? He broke the bond between lovers, between friends...Now all he could do was correct the mistake. The soul who's mark was made with lead would have to die, and then be brought back to turn the lead into silver.

Of course in modern times, well, scientists really have no fucking clue how it works. 

(Kageyama Tobio doesn't stop rubbing at his marks. Not while his mother cries and clings to him. Not while doctors poke and prod him, trying to ask questions. It must be a joke. He can't be loved.)

* * *

Elsewhere two young men are staring in their respective mirrors over the sudden appearance of a soul-mark.

Huh.


	2. Friend of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it made me really happy to see so many kudos gosh//thanku everyone
> 
> chs will vary on length this one is shorter but it was fun to write!

Sugawara Koushi is a good boy.

All the grannies and ladies in the neighborhood would coo and pat his head while telling his mama this.

“And he has a soul-mark doesn’t he?”

“Oh yes! It appeared around a month after he was born, a romantic one at that.”

Then whoever his mama was talking to would gasp and smile down at him, because oh how lucky they would be around the same age!

“What about his platonic mark then?”

“Well that hasn’t showed up yet, but he’s only two so I doubt it’ll be much longer haha~!”

“True true why I know a lady who-”

They would gossip and talk for what felt like forever. It was really kinda boring. Idly, Koushi blew a few spit bubbles and scratched at his arm.

It felt itchy today.

* * *

Koushi meets Daichi on his first day of school and they’re _basically_ best friends by lunchtime.

“Mommy says me n’ Asa are pla-plahtohnick soulmates an sumday I’ll meet my rahmantick one.” It’s recess and the two little boys are playing in the sandbox.

It’s warm and Koushi scratches at his arm before making his castle wall higher.

Daichi could attack the King and Queen if it wasn’t built right!

“I don’t have one.” Ah there we go just right, now there needs to be a moat…

“A rahmantick?” Daichi asks him curiously, and eyes the castle.

“Don’t you dare Dai! Nah I gots one of those. I don’t have a play-toe-nick one.” Koushi tried to sound it out like teacher said you should do if you don’t know a word well because he was pretty sure Daichi was saying it wrong.

Then again he was probably saying it wrong too. Oops.

“Ooooh. Well that’s kay then! You can be me an Asa’s best friend forevah! You’re like everyone’s friend!” And Daichi gave him a toothy grin and Koushi smiled gently back.

Everyone’s friend huh?

That sounds nice.

* * *

Sugawara had a reputation. 

Ah wait not **THAT** kind of reputation!

(Jeez get your mind out of the gutter!)

He’s just really well known as a refreshing, gentle, sweet, amazing-okay he was basically known as prince charming by EVERYONE. Seriously. Even the third years and first years whispered it behind his back.

Of course for the many who developed a crush on him the sad truth was he would always let them down. But he was so frustratingly _nice_ about it they would only like him more! What a conundrum. 

Still besides being the most well-liked person in school, Sugawara Koushi is also considered to be everyone’s best friend! The official positions were taken by Asahi and Daichi, which was amazing since they were best friend soulmates so you’d think there’d be no room but here they were. 

There were rumors of course.

Sugawara is clearly their third platonic!

Sugawara must be dating one of them.

Sugawara-

And so on.

They all knew he had a romantic soulmate, it was the reason he would smile sadly at someone confessing their love and calmly say he just couldn’t be with them it would feel weird and he was really so so sorry but…

No one knew about him missing a platonic mark. 

And that was how he preferred it.

He was everyone’s friend after all~!

_Aaah it itched like crazy why was it so ITCHY lately_

* * *

He collapses during practice.

Koushi can’t BREATHE he can’t breathe it hurts why does it hurt oh god it HURTS-

“Sugawara!”

 

His teammates are panicking and Koushi is so sorry but he can’t stop whatever this is and _MAKE IT STOP PLEASE IT HURTS_!

“Stop crowding him! Sugawara I need you to focus on me can you do that? Sugawara?”

It’s too much.

He blacks out and wakes up at home and he doesn’t really remember anything at all god his head feels so fucked up it’s awful god what’s WRONG with him?

“Oh.” Koushi had gone to rub his eyes when he saw _it_.

“Oh.” He repeated shakily at his mirror, holding his arm up as he stared and stared.

(Why was it so painful though? Why did he have an attack? Everyone said that it wasn’t painful just...tingly when your soulmate was born. Why was he different?)

* * *

Koushi didn’t really think about Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou that much as second year ended and summer break passed.

He didn’t think that much of them when they fought and joined the club, he simply smiled. 

He started thinking a lot though when he went to ruffle their hairs as Congratulations for making the team you guys! and the moment he made contact with Kageyama there was a sort of…

It was like a burning sensation but it didn’t hurt. It felt good actually.

Koushi didn’t have to look at his arm but he did, he did and he saw the gold and yellows of those two birds instead of the black ink with the gold outline

(When it first appeared and he spent hours looking at it he wondered what it meant for them. It was of two birds you know, a smaller one was nestled underneath a bigger one like it was being protected by it. He thought that seemed fitting, especially if they were so young.)

(Well it turns he wasn’t as young as Sugawara thought he’d be but oh god, that face Kageyama made before he ran off made him want to scoop him up and hug him forever.)

* * *

“S-Sugawara? Why are...How did you find my address?”

“I asked your teacher Kageyama. And I want to talk to you.” 

Koushi smiled warmly at him.


	3. Refreshed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short one but fluffy. set in the future
> 
> wish me luck on finals blehh

Sugawara groaned and buried his head into his pillow.

Ah sunlight, the bane of any university student’s existence! Curse theeeee.

“Come on Mr. Refreshing~ Time to wake up or else I’ll eat all the pancakes.”

Damn. Sugawara knew he would too.  
Pancakes or sleep?

“Koooushi if you don’t get up all this syrup will be in me and not on me~!”

Pancakes it was.

He slowly leaned himself up, stretching and groaning as his back popped. Bleary brown eyes glanced at the clock and he straight up whined when he saw it was 8 am. 

“Pfft! Come on it’s not so bad babe.” There he was, that fucker of his.

Oikawa leaned against the doorframe, snickering at Koushi’s kill-me-now-it-is-too-early face. He looked like a grumpy cat and Tooru just wanted to bury his face his messed up hair. Actually, yeah that was a good idea.

Tooru hummed happily as walked over and placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s head, “Mooorning oh wonderful cute hotstuff of mine.”

“Flattery won’t work on me until m’ fed and have coffee Tooru.” Suga rolled his eyes but there was just the teensiest tiniest hint of his trademark smile appearing.

“Got you covered, now get off the bed-” Oikawa began tugging Koushi off until he interrupted him.

“Oh my GOD IT’S COLD! Tooru nope I can’t I’m too tired.” He shivered before scooting away from him and rolling back under the covers.

“Kooooouuuuushiiiiiii~”

“No.”

“Darlingggg~”

“Nuh-uh.”

Oikawa pouted before getting on the bed and embracing Suga from behind.

“You’re the one who told me to wake you up early.”

“That was ridiculous of me and I regret it.”

“But if you get up we can play more!” Tooru purred the last part, nuzzling his soulmate’s neck as he tried to entice him to get up.

“I’ll smack you.” Damn, and Oikawa knew he would too!

“Boooooo where’d my refreshing and cool lover go?”

“He’s hibernating.”

“Boooooooo!”

Sugawara sighed, but he couldn’t fight the fond warmth in his heart and he HAD asked his boyfriend to wake him up early….

“You said something about syrup?” With a tired but warm smile Koushi turned around to face his pouting Oikawa.

“Well~ Now I don’t know if I wanna share it with a grouchy guy like you.” He stuck his tongue out and Suga laughed before placing a kiss on his nose.

“I’m sorry. Let’s eat together okay?” 

“....I changed my mind! You’re right we SHOULD stay in bed all day~!”

“TOORU!”


	4. Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finals are over!! i'm free!! And this ch is so important to me bc its like one of my rarepair otps just,, consider them  
> //i went back and reread so much for this  
> //i still think i didnt get his character right tho

The moment he first laid eyes on him Kuroo didn’t think much.

(That was a lie he actually thought _Hmm~? Not bad Karasuno._ But he’d never tell anyone that, not even Akaashi and he was his platonic soulmate.)

(If he indirectly asked Daichi about him not being with them at the camp that was his business.)

* * *

He’s dreaming about something.

It’s warm and comforting like when Sugawara holds his hand and tells him that He is amazing and wonderful it’s okay Kageyama I love you.

I love you.

_I love you I love I love you-_

There’s a cat curled around a bird.  
It’s warm.

Tobio curls up in Saeko’s van, drooling a bit as he smiles in his sleep.

* * *

“The ‘Leading Actors’ making a late entrance, huh? Kinda pisses me off~” Kuroo said to Kenma, sweat dripping from face as he gave the Karasuno first years a fake glare.

Ehhh whatever. He had another match to get too. 

“...Why’s your face weird?” Kenma gave him an unimpressed look.

Rude.

“Your face is the weird one.” Kuroo shot back, smirking as he walked ahead of him to the court.

Still why did he keep feeling so off?

* * *

It was on his lower back. The weird soulmate mark, not his platonic one with Akaashi!

The day it happened last year Kuroo was hanging out with Kenma at his house. Originally they _were_ going to play volleyball, but he was with Kenma of all people.

“If you think I’m going to play today...when a new game is on sale on steam...fuck off…” Kuroo fucked off indeed.

Hey he could be playful sometimes, okay like most of the time, but he knew when to pick his battles. 

So it was going to be a watch Kenma play video games and periodically poke him day. Which is great! Fine! Except for a really fucking painful burning s-sensatioN OW FUCKING **OW**!

“K-Kuroo!? Kuroo! Mom somethings wrong Kuroo is-”

He blacked out.

When he woke up in his room Kuroo was understandably confused. And hurting. Fucking fuuuck did one of Kenma’s video game characters come to life and sucker punch him?

“...Kuroo? You’re awake! I called Akaashi to let him know a-and I’m sorry we can play volleyball next time I….Kuroo!” Kenma was in his arms holy SHIT.

Was he...Was he in an alternate reality?

“Kenma it’s...it’s uh fine? What the hell happened to me?” Kuroo awkwardly asked him, one arm patting Kenma on the back, the other rubbing at his lower back.

Why did it feel like it was buzzing?

Sniffling, Kenma leaned back and looked at Kuroo in confusion. 

“You don’t remember? Y-You suddenly collapsed and you were shouting that ‘it’ hurt...I thought...you knew what it was.” Kenma frowned.

Well damn.

“Not really...Maybe it was my back though? It feels tender like when I pulled it in Junior High.” He replied, swinging his feet over the bed and shakily standing up.

“That was still really stupid of you.” His friend muttered, before getting up himself and helping prop Kuroo up.

“I still managed to do a sick flip though.” Kuroo chuckled then winced a little from a sudden headache.

“Here pull your shirt off so I can see if you fucked yourself up again.”

“I claim no idea to any fucking up.”

Kuroo pulled his shirt over his head and held it in his hands while he waited for Kenma to say something. Anytime now. Aaaaaanytime……….He twisted the shirt nervously.

“Kenma, buddy, friend, what’s up?”

“....”

“Seriously Kenma this isn’t funny.” Kuroo snapped trying to peer over his shoulder.

“It’s….”

“Go on.” 

“It’s a soulmark Kuroo…”

What.

W h a t.

“The only mark I have is Akaashi come on Kenma there’s no way my romantic would just show up now. Especially painfully. Fucker.” Kuroo grumbled and played off any panic he may or may not have been feeling.

“It’s red outlines Kuroo it’s romantic.”

“.....Fuck I’m a cradle robber! Fuuuck me.”

“As an ace I’m going to say no.”

“Fuck off Kenma.”

“Again, no.”

(At least it’s pretty cool. A winged cat! A cat period! He still wasn’t comfortable with the whole so much younger thing though.)

* * *

“Oh~? Little crow number nine right?”

“E-Er!”

“Pftt what cat got your ton-....”

“W-Why are you uh staring at me?”

“Lift up your shirt baby crow.”

“Eck-Excuse me!?”

“On your hip, that mark it’s-Lift your shirt up!”

“WAIT!”

“...”

“...”

“It’s _you_.”

The nekoma captain said it in such a breathy, amazed tone and Tobio he-

“I-I’m sorry I can’t-I mean...I’m sorry!”

He had a bad habit of running from his soulmates.

* * *

“Hi, Kuroo right?”

“Ah a crow.”

“Sorry I’m not who you wanted. Listen I’m Sugawara Koushi and I’m number nine’s platonic soulmate.”

“Oh…..OH. Fuck.”

“The reason he ran isn’t because you did anything so don’t worry. I’m not going to kill you yet.”

“Yet.”

“Yet~! Let’s talk Kuroo.”


	5. Maybes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii guys ;w; Sorry this took so long!! i got sick a lot which meant a lot of makeup school wise  
> btw would somebody be interested in beta'ing? I double check my work but i kno i miss stuff
> 
> This ch. deals with the last ch. and it feels a bit lame to me buut thats bc kuro is lame and hes awful to write dam cat

They didn’t speak for most of the camp. 

It wasn’t exactly...avoidance on Kuroo’s part, but Sugawara (Never piss him off shit) told him to wait.

Kageyama though, welp, his mind was basically, ‘Volleyball, set, watch the other setters for tips, oh there He is-Nope no NOPE, volleyball volleyball v-o-l-l-e-y-b-a-l-l.’

It was easier that way.

But damn you Sugawara.

Damn you and your gentle, firm, insistence that it was time to talk things out.

So here Tobio was. 

Back against the wall, legs curled up to his chest, and eyes pointedly looking off to the side while He was sitting cross-legged across from him. Totally not an awkward silence. Mhmmm.

“So…” Don’t you dare look-Kageyama glanced up when He cleared his throat.

What did he just say brain, I mean seriously?

“So you’re my soulmate. I mean, my romantic soulmate obviously, which you know because you are that...soulmate….” This was **Hell**.

“Mmm…..” Kageyama made a general noise and focused on looking anywhere else again.

Aaanywhere else. Oh what a fascinating stain was that blood or mildew?

“...Fuck it, this is painful. How come I never got our mark until last year?” His heart dropped.

Tobio ignored any _fuzzy_ feelings he may have gotten from the use of ‘our mark’. Was the stain moving or growing?

“Hey crow work with me here, please, I don’t...I don’t want to ignore this.” Now why was the stain getting all blurry like that and why did His voice go so soft dammit?

( _Worthless Worthless Worthless!_ )

“...Are you okay?”

( _“You’re not even good enough for a soulmate! I bet you don’t even have a soul! Heartless King!”_ )

“I’m moving towards you now alright-”

( _He really was pathetic wasn’t he no good STUPID son he deserved-)_

“Focus on me now crow, one...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten. Again, one...two...three..”

“F-Four.” Kageyama said, blinking rapidly as he repeated the numbers. “Fffive...s-six…”

Calloused hands tentatively rubbed circles on his shaking arm. His hands felt clammy, and his brain was a buzzing mess of static. What was he doing?

“It’s okay, you’re safe, it’s okay.” Right, talking.

About.

“‘M messed up.” Tobio mumbled, eyes trying to focus on the figure in front of him.

Stop swaying it was making dizzy. Or was he the one swaying?

“Well I fucked up by asking about something that’s...sensitive.” No He wasn’t the one who fucked up it was Kageyama who overreacted like he always did-“You’re my soulmate, but we only just met. Doesn’t give me the right to be forceful _or_ demanding.”

…

“What’s your name?”

* * *

Kuroo paused his motions for a moment, eyeing the slumped form before him. He wasn’t an expert in panic attacks, but he knew what to do in emergencies considering a terrifying incident when Kenma had one and Kuro just froze-

He shook his head. Focus dude, subject change, help keep your soulmate calm. Cool.

“Tall, dark, and definitely handsome.” Ah, yes, good jokes always worked. 

His smirk was satisfied until the younger boy gave a tired, but unamused look.

“...Kuroo Tetsurou.” He said with a dramatic sigh. “What’s your name, Toogood forthisworld?”

The Charm had to work this time okay.

With another unamused look (Really!! Kuroo was comedy fun-time genius.), the crow replied slowly, “Kageyama...Tobio.”

Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama.

Tobio.

There was a curl of warmth in his chest at learning hi-Kageyama’s name. Kageyama!

“So really, I was right about my first guess.” Kuroo grinned at him, and finally the unamused look was replaced with an exasperated look.

Aha he WAS getting somewhere!

“I won’t ask about that thing I asked about earlier-” Kageyama started trembling again oh fuck. “So we’ll talk about other shit. Your team is really weird.”

Kageyama, oh my god, gave him a smile. 

(So it was more like a small quirk of the lips. Really small. But it fucking counted because oh my god Kuroo was so fucked.)

* * *

“And then Daichi-san pulled them apart and smiled at them.”

“Pft, let me guess, it was one of those I’m-going-to-kick-your-asses smile?”

“Yeah.”

“Hell yeah.”

(They were side by side now, and Kageyama was still a bit stiff and god was he drained but...their pinkies touched a little and he wanted to crawl under a rock.)

* * *

“So I did it of course, I mean, Bokuto fucking triple dog dared me how could I not?”

“That was stupid.”

“....Shush young bird, okay, it was the sickest backflip ever.”

“And...how badly did you get hurt?”

“............No comment.”

“Then that was really stupid.”

* * *

Sugawara gave Kageyama a warm smile, and winked at him. Kuroo coughed, not embarrassed at all to be seen possibly cuddling with his soulmate. Not At All. 

Jeez, he was still scary.

“I’ll help him back to the room. Night Kuroo-san!” The smiling setter waved at him, propping his kouhai up as they began walking back to the Karasuno room.

…...Did he approve of him now?

Fuck it he needed sleep. Even if he felt pumped up, like he wanted to do another sick flip and sing mushy trashy anime songs that only Kenma listened too shut up inner Bokuto, Kuroo needed his beauty rest.

Handsome rest.

Amazing rest.

“....His name is Kageyama!”


	6. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the title says.  
> or just some cute interaction between friends

Yachi Hitoka, future head manager of the Karasuno volleyball club, all around nervous wreck was quite certain she had used up all her luck in this lifetime.

Maybe even in the next.

How else could she explain she had two of The Most prettiest guys in her house? And by pretty she meant it. Like damn. Daaaaamn.

"Do you have any ruby?" Kageyama asked her seriously, eyeing her rather large and growing collection of lipstick.

Correction, _Their_ rather large and growing collection of lipstick. 

"Ruby's too heavy for you, use cherry instead." She replied, absent-minded, handing him a glossy tube that he took with a pleased look.

Although she could swear there was a slight pout. 

"Tobio we all know your sense of fashion and beauty care is a bit mixed. Trust Hitoka-chan." Sugawara, perhaps the most gorgeous person in the city, patted his soulmates leg before returning to the pile of clothes beside him.

Yeah probably all the luck in this life, the next, and the one after that too.

"S'not mixed...." He mumbled in reply, before focusing on applying the lipstick carefully.

"I love you, but it is." Suga shot back with a wiry grin.

"It really is." Yachi chimed in, finally starting to shake off the stunned feeling that always happened on these visits.

Wasn't even the first time yet she always acted like it was. It was just so hard to believe honestly. But the warm feeling that bubbled in her chest every time Kageyama gave her a shy tentative smile as thanks, or the way Sugawara-senpai's eyes would crinkle and he gave her a sincere smile well.......well it made it easier.

Speaking of Suga, the silver haired boy seemed to finally settle on something. He held up a crimson colored miniskirt with a mischievous smile.

"I think this will go with my theme of the day. Slutty, yet sophisticated." The third year joked, snickering a bit and even Yachi snorted a little.

"Isn't that your theme everyday?" 

.....

Oh my god.

No-Holy wait just-

The stunned companions of Kageyama turned to him with incredulous looks. Because that was just-

"O-Oh my goD KAGEYAMA!" Yachi started giggling and snorting, clutching her sides as she gasped for air.

Suga joined her not a moment later, dropping the miniskirt as he laughed and braced himself against the girl's bed.

Tobio didn't crack jokes that much. 

But when he did well, it could be really fucking funny.

"It wasn't that funny.." Tobio said, cheeks flushed, though there was a hint of a pleased smile at making his closest friends laugh.

"I-It's hilarious, pfftt, because it's kinda true." Koushi wiped a tear from an eye, still chuckling a bit as he patted his soulmate's back. "I'm not denying it."

"It was The perfect snappy thing to say Kageyama." Yachi told him, finally calming down enough to speak and her own face was bright red from so much laughter.

The first year boy still looked a bit disbelieving but instead of denying it, he instead accepted the compliments with a ducked head tiny smile. Good, Hitoka thought, even if he doesn't believe us at least he's not putting himself down. She cared for him so much. Hitoka cared for all her boys, and they WERE her boys, but Kagayama was her best friend.

She never thought you could have a platonic soulmate and someone else for best friend but apparently you can and it's amazing.

"Let's find you a cute skirt before senpai takes all the good ones."

"He would."

"What terrible kouhais!"

* * *

Their makeup was nearly done, there was an incident where Tobio gave himself raccoon eyes but that was easily fixed, and the perfect outfits were on them.

(It never failed to make her feel oh so pleased that Kageyama listened to _Her_ suggestions and choices of clothes for him to wear.)

(He looked quite nice in flowing skirts and cat knee-socks.)

All that was really left were the nails! This part the two first years left to their capable senpai. He was surprisingly good at painting nails and doing adorable designs on them.

("It's because I'm simply amazing you know, haha~!" "Yeah that's true." "....Aww, Tobio!")

"Soooo~" Suga drawled, giving Yachi a teasing look, "I hear you found your romantics."

How did-Damn he was good.

Tobio gave a surprised look before making that typical puzzled frown, "What? When did this happen?"

Well she could deny telling Sugawara but how could she her best friend?

(That was a lie she could never lie or deny Suga he was too powerful.)

"A-Ah well, um, at....training....camp...." Her voice kept getting softer, the words sounding more like weird mumbles.

Of course Sugawara could understand her though.

"Oh my, were they cats or owls?" He gazed at her expectantly, smiling oh so innocently, "Or was it _Both_?"

Damn.

"....It was the setter from Fukurodani and the tall blocker from Nekoma." Yachi cracked under that face and Kageyama's wide eyed stare.

"H-Haiba and Akaashi-san!?" Tobio made a strangled choking noise and she winced.

"Yeah."

".....Kuroo-san didn't tell me his soulmate is your soulmate."

"Well I didn't think Yamaguchi would let Suga-senpai know so I guess we both can't trust our soulmates."

"Don't blame your platonic, I am quite forceful. Oh, and you're done!"

She held her small hands close to her face, gazing at the white cherry blossoms that bloomed across each finger. Then she looked back at the fussing mother hen who was now trying to calm down a chagrined Tobio.

"I'm glad I was born in this life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaa.....what no im totally a reliable writer
> 
> ughhhh i just want exams to be OVER
> 
> just take this and appreciate this scenario. bc i think about it constantly
> 
> i think next ch will be Oisuga based?? we'll see


End file.
